E Ela Reprovou em Gramática
by The Midnight Rippers
Summary: Autora com dedos pesados para vogais, até a letra X fugiu da fic. Prevemos o final trágico. Primeira aparição do Tio B.! Classificação T...porque a Shuu quer.
1. Chapter 1

**Título Original: Matéria do Amor  
>Autor: Bella Cullen e Valerie_Swan<br>Link da Original: www . fanfiction . com . br /historia/ 169786 /Materia_Do_Amor/ capitulo/ 1 **

**Rippers: Fell, Bianchi, Sen Shuu-chan e, estreando: _TIO B! _**

Eu tava na sala de aula quando mais uma vez me chamam, ou melhor a cobra de terno **[Tio B: Pessoalmente, eu acho uma cobra de terno uma imagem mental meio perturbadora, e não é um jeito inteligente de descrever alguém, por mais falso ou amante de ternos que seja.] (Bianchi: As cobras te mandam o seguinte recado: THAT'S RACISM!)(Fell: Cobra de terno? Vou precisar de chá da Nova Zelândia e cogumelos alucinógenos da Jamaica...)** da Senhora Cooper :

–Isabella Swan a senhora diretora ta lhe chamandooo. **[Tio B: Coitada da Cobrinha Cooper, com esse trabalho de merda, não é a toa que ela leva o vibrador pro trabalho e a voz dela acaba ficando tremida, né?] (Fell estava ocupada dando um gole no chá e não viu a falta descarada de vírgula e nem o prolongamento perturbador de vogais.)**

Aiiii que sacooo o que eu fiz agoraaa paizinhooo do ceuu?**[Tio B: ÉSSIDÔIS ÉSSIDÔIS AMO MUITCHO] (Bianchi: Linguagem de menina que não se deu ao trabalho de ler livros e prefere ficar no internetês e miguxês...)** diz aiii, diz! **[Tio B: ?] (Bianchi: I don't get it either.) ****(Fell: Só falta agora alguém dizer "bilú, bilú" …)**

Bella-huumph sacoooo! **[Tio B: PARA TUDO essa porra virou estilo roteiro agora? Jesus Cristo, eu preferia uma slash nojenta.] (Bianchi: Prefiro muito mais essa. As slashs nojentas me deixam com trauma... #SquikFic) (Fell foi procurar Bodan.)**

Alice- De novo Bell's, o que tu aprontou dessa vez? **[Tio B: 1: Bell's? Really? 2: Bella estilo Dennis Pimentinha/ Personagem aleatório de filme de sessão da tarde] (Fell: Não é óbvio o que ela aprontou? Fugiu da clínica!)**

Bella- Nada, eu achoo! logo agora que o novo professor vai dar aula eu heinnn. **[Tio B: ? +1] (Bianchi: "Eu heinnn", digo eu!) (Fell: Fala sério? Ela vai ficar nessa de drogada a fic toda? Eu sei que eu não sou um anjo, mas não mereço esse castigo!)**

Fui saindo da sala emburrada **[Tio B: Observem que a sala tem o poder de ficar emburrada. E você achando que sabia tudo.] (Bianchi: It's magic! #faz gesto de glitter caindo no chão#) **e quando passei da porta dou **[Tio B: Tempo verbal mutante é sempre agradável de se ler] (Bianchi: NC já começou e eu nem tive tempo pra me preparar psicologicamente.) (Fell mastiga cogumelos alucinógenos.)**um encontrão em alguém e quase fui ao chão **(Fell olha para os lados para ver se ninguém viu sua tentativa de matar a personagem.)**se a pessoa nao **(Fell: Autora, pelo amor de Deus, "til" existe, use-o com carinho.)** tivesse me segurado. Consegui ficar de pé e quando levanto o rosto pra olhar e da um chingão **[Tio B:PRA TODOS VOCÊS QUE ACHAM QUE X NÃO EXISTE NO PORTUGUÊS: EXISTE, OK? SEMPRE EXISTIU, SEMPRE VAI EXISTIR. XINGAR É COM X. XÍCARA É COM X. AFFE] (Bianchi: Você tem alguma coisa contra o "X"?) (Fell: A autora pode não gostar de você, mas nós te amamos! #abraça o "X") **no desgraçadooo **[Tio B: Todo mundo leva o vibrador pra escola, pelo visto. Vai ver é um lance regional...] (Bianchi: Yikes!)** **(Fell: Continuo apostando nas drogas, ela andou fazendo alguma mistura do capeta!)**que nao **(Fell foi olhar se tem estoque suficiente de "til" para corrigir a fic.)**olha por onde anda, eu me deparoooo **[Tio B:...]** com **(Fell: "O tarado da machadinha!")**o cara mais lindooo **[Tio B:...] **que eu ja **(Fell: Não tem jeito... a autora odeia acentos!)**tinha visto na o cabelo acobreado, olhos verdes e o sorriso mais lindo que eu ja viii, **[Tio B: Isso vai continuar rolando, não vai?] (Bianchi: Tá certo, você descreveu o cara, não me importo, mas você poderia não assassinar o português no processo?) (Fell: Vou precisar de quilos de analgésicos depois de ripar isso aqui...)** Deus! O que eu tava indo fazer mesmo? **(Fell: Se entregar na portaria do sanatório?)** ahhh sim,me recuperei do choque e comecei a sair dalii antes que eu ficasse mais rocha **[Tio B: ROXA. COM X. COM A PORRA DO X. QUE EXISTE.] (Bianchi: A Bella estava virando uma rocha?) (Fell: Durinha feito defunto?#tem pensamentos diabólicos.){Sen Shuu, em participação especial: Roxa, coxa, broxa... *alguém atira um sapato*} **de vergonha do que eu tava. **[Tio B: perdeu a linha de raciocínio?] (Fell: Tipo: ela tava com vergonha por estar trajando um casaco cinza cor de burro quando foge e um chapéu ultra chic com orelhinhas pontudas?)**Ele segurou meu braço e pediu aonde eu tava indo **[Tio B:"Perguntou aonde eu estava indo".] (Bianchi: PEDIU. PEDIU. #teve derrame#)(Fell levanta e vai regar as plantas carnívoras.)**.

Bella- Isso é da tua conta? **(Fell: Educação de princesa...)**- ergui a sobrancelha em descrença e ele me deu uma resposta que eu fiquei mais envergonhada do que antes. **[Tio B: Eu to confuso, era roteiro, mas daí vira prosa, mas as interrogações se acumulam e eu acho que to com dor de cabeça...]****(Bianchi: My head get so confused, hard to obbeeeeey! I kissed... ****(8) #apanha#)(Fell: Compartilho meus analgésicos com você, Tio B.)**

–Desde que eu sou seu novo professor senhoritaa...? **[Tio B: Não to sendo homofóbico, até porque eu sou bi, mas o professor também vai pra escola com o vibrador on?] (Bianchi: Não duvido nada do Eddy...) (Fell: O professor também vai pra escola chapadão, isso é erva "mardita"!)**

Bella- Swan, Isabella Swan! **[Tio B: Mudança de atitude radical?] (Bianchi: Mesmo ela mudando de atitude, não vai subir nem um grão de areia no meu conceito.){Sen Shuu: Bond, James Bond.}**

–Certo senhorita Swan, onde pensa que vai? que eu saiba esse horário é meu e a senhorita devia ta na sala me esperando- Que caraaaaa chatooo **[Tio B: POTÊNCIA MÁXIMA, SEGURA QUE VAI VOAR PRA TUDO QUANTO É LADO] (Bianchi: #HEADDESK#)**(leia- se gostoso) **[Tio B: Rárá que figura, essa Bella] (Bianchi: O Eddy? #morreu de rir#)** **(Fell engasgou.)**ele nao ouviu o que a cobra de terno falou nãooo?**(Fell: O lance vai continuar chato desse jeito, é? Vou ali, descobri que tem uma infestação de mafagafos no jardim.)**

Bella- A diretora ta me chamando eu tava indo la, mais **[Tio B: Jesus Cristo, esse povo aprendeu português?] (Bianchi: Sei lá, Tio B. Mas o internetês de menina de 11 anos, sim!)** se o senhor quizer **[Tio B: Isso responde minha pergunta...]** **(Fell estrangula um mafagafo imaginando os horrores que a língua portuguesa está sofrendo nessa fic.)**eu posso voltar pra sala **(Fell: A autora poderia voltar para o jardim de infância, quem sabe aprenderia utilizar o português escrito...)**- Ou a gente sai daqui e vamo pra qualquer lugar que o senhor quizer, **(Fell: Proposta perigosa...)**é so pensei mesmo, falar que é booom **[Tio B: Isso quis dizer "bum", tipo uma explosão? É assim que as crianças se referem a sexo hoje em dia?] (Bianchi: Mas, oi? Nem bem se conheceram e já estão nesse nível?) (Fell: Está subindo pelas paredes, criatura?)** nada!

–Tudo bem, vai la e não demora! **(Fell: Pedir diferenciação de linguagem entre os personagens é pedir muito, não é? Por que raios até o diacho do professor tem de falar feito um drogado?)**

Bella- Ok! **[Tio B: Todo mundo é tão animado, não é natural. o.O] (Bianchi: Tomaram Red Bull.) (Fell: Beberam água da privada do banheiro público...)** Fui em direçao a sala da diretora e ele continuou a me olhar ate que eu chegasse la, hummph idiota eu nao mintooo nao háaa quebrou a cara... **[Tio B: Soletrem comigo: m-a-t-u-r-i-d-a-d-e. Tem a rodo por aqui.] (Bianchi: Ô, todo mundo é tão maturo que chego a pensar que eu sou uma ET.) (Fell: Não, não se trata de uma escola, a autora está tentando nos enganar, na verdade isso aqui é um sanatório de loucos com idade mental de 0 a 2 anos!)**

Senhora Cooper- Pode entrar logo Isabella, ja esta te aguardando. **(Fell: Cuma?)**

Bella- tudo bem!Bati na porta por que eu não sou mal educada vai que ela ta fazendo algo **(Fell: Confuso, muito confuso... #respira fundo e olha para o teto.)**constrangedor... **[Tio B: Mas eu pensei que os vibradores fossem considerados uma coisa normal, já que todo mundo sai por ai com eles ligados o.o] (Bianchi: #2 no Tio.)**

–Pode entrar.. **(Fell chuta o segundo ponto.)**

Bella- Maee? ta querendo o que dessa vez? **[Tio B: *CHOQUE* QUE REVIRAVOLTA, MEU DEUS] (Bianchi: Que confuso...) (Fell: Perdi alguma coisa? Dormi em algum momento?#olha desorientada.)**

Renné- Olha o jeito que fala garota! Tava querendo te informar que eu e seu pai tamo **[Tio B: É foda viu...] (Bianchi: No maior estilo favelada!) (Fell: PqP! Todos os personagens tem aversão ao bom uso da língua portuguesa? O título dessa fic deveria ser "Uma história de terror".)** indo viajar pra Port Angeles e voltamos na segunda ja que hoje é quinta quero aproveitar o fim de semana por la mesmo. **(Fell: A falta de noção na escrita é tão grande que desanima...)**

Bella-Só isso?- o prof gostosão ta me esperandoo!penseii, denovo! **[Tio B: Além de grossa, ainda tá com a periquita acesa. Se alguém acender um fósforo lá embaixo, aposto que o trem explode pior que bomba em posto de gasolina] (Bianchi: E ainda sua mãe vai até a escola pra avisar que vai passar o fim de semana fora, não podia deixar bilhete em casa?) (Fell: Espera, ela vai ficar sozinha em casa? Já estou vendo merda, muita merda. Alguém aposta alguma coisa na dedução de que ela vai querer arrastar o tal professor pra casa dela?)**

Renné- Por equanto **(Fell: "Enquanto")**só isso mesmo, ve se nao vai **(Fell: Não irei doar nenhum acento para essa fic, não merece!)**ficar o fim de semana inteiro na rua dançando com teus amigos malas... **(Bianchi: E analfabetizados.)****(Fell: Deixou muito claro o quanto a menina é do tipo "responsa"!)**

Bella- Eu nao vo discutir isso denovo certo? **(Fell: Além de odiar acentos, a autora tem preguiça de usar tecla de espaço, como alguém tem coragem de publicar algo nessas condições?)** é o que eu gosto de fazer eu amooo dançar e voce sabe disso! **[Tio B: Footloose/ Step Up Twilight version? Acho que vomitei...](Bianchi: Não estraguem essa música!) (Fell: Eu posso ir ali à padaria? Volto logo, o quê? Vão me amarrar se eu tentar sair? Merda...)**

–Ahhh gente desculpa eu nem me apresentei direito **[Tio B: Agora é tarde.] (Bianchi: Chega pra lá!)****(Fell: Vai de retro! Ninguém te chamou aqui!)**, eu sou Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 17 anos **(Fell: "Isabella, 17 anos cronológicos, 2 psicológicos, dúvidas quanto ao filo animal pertencente..." #mastiga cogumelos alucinógenos.)** estou no segundo ano do ensimo medio, **[Tio B: Como você chegou lá?] (Bianchi: Era pra você estar no jardim de infância!) (Fell: Não aceitaram ela lá, assustava as outras crianças.)** e meus pais sao Charlie Swan e a senhora ali encima, a diretora(Renné Swan), **(Fell: A autora conservou os pais da cria de mafagafo, isso já é um milagre!)** Fala serio isso tem suas vantagens e desvantagens, ao decorrrer do tempo vocês vao entender. **(Fell: O que dá pra entender é que ter uma filha como você, é um baita castigo!)**Nasci no Brasil **[Tio B: É uma DAQUELAS fics, ew.] (Bianchi: Essa criatura não pode ter vindo das terras dos meus ancestrais. #Facepalm#)(Fell: Isso é um insulto ao meu povo!# levanta a foice ameaçadoramente.)** e meus papis **[Tio B: ...]** se mudaram pra forks **(Fell: Puxa vida! O que os acentos, teclas de espaço e as letras maiúsculas fizeram para a autora? Que raiva é essa desses elementos tão úteis?)**quando eu ainda era um bebe, mais nunca deixei minhas raizes, **(Fell: Bem que eu desconfiava que você era um vegetal!)**amo as musicas brasileiras, desde os meus 7 anos que eu faço **(Fell: Ó Deus! Vírgulas, vírgulas, vírgulas... #bate a cabeça na parede repetidas vezes.)** parte do grupo de dança AZURO **[Tio B enfia o dedo na goela e vomita convulsivamente] (Bianchi não precisou nem colocar o dedo na garganta para vomitar.) (Fell tem uma síncope.)**(grupo que na maioria sao brasileiros) **(Fell: Autora, por favor, conte a verdade... Você não é brasileira, não é mesmo?)**, sao muitas pessoas que fazem parte é bem legal e eu amo de paixaoo isso, fora que eu tenho minha banda(S.e.x.y Dolls) **[Tio B está inconsciente em sua poça de vômito] (Bianchi foi tentar limpar a poça mas acabou vomitando de novo.) (Bodan acaba de chegar, encontra Fell desacordada e chama os paramédicos.)** e isso ajuda muito nas minhas apresentações **(Fell: Imagino... Não, melhor não imaginar!)**-por enquanto na escola- mais eu sonho em ser famosa,**(Fell: Sonho ultra original...)** bem isso é outro detalhe...minha mami nao gosta muito mais o meu papi apoia e isso me ajuda muitoo! **[Tio B: Essa foi provavelmente a pior frase já escrita por um ser humano.] (Bianchi: Eu disse, você deveria estar no jardim de infância, Bella!) (Fell: Ela deveria estar internada num sanatório, isso sim!)**

Bella- To indo pra sala.- Sai de la e nem dei tempo dela reclamar,**(Fell: O amor filial é lindo!)** fui correndo pra sala! **[Tio B: isso é que é ser ávida pelo saber, né?] (Bianchi: CREDS! Essa daí tá com fogo na periquita. #2) (Fell: Quase me comovo com a vontade dessa menina de assistir aula.)**Isso nao foi nem um poco {**Sen Shuu, again: Pouca foi a sua vergonha na cara ao postar isso sem a mínima revisão! *pega o B. no colo tipo noiva e leva embora sem motivo aparente.*}**bom pra mim, resultadoo escorreguei e cai de bunda na porta da sala, **(Fell esconde uma garrafa de gasolina.)** quantos micos num dia eu vou conseguir pagar na frente dele? puta merda! **(Bianchi: Até você aprender o português ou virar gente de verdade, ou seja, você ainda vai conseguir pagar muuuuitos vexames.)**

– Voce ta bem? -Que nao seja ele, que nao seja ele! Olhei pra cima so pra passar mais vergonha, era ele! **[Tio B: QUI XOCANTCHI] (Bianchi: AI, ABEGA, ESSA SCENA FOI TÓCANTCHI!) (Fell olha séria e começa a lixar as unhas.)**

Bella- to sim!- ele me ajudou a levantar e eu senti uma corrente eltrica **[Tio B: Isso é um novo tipo de energia? Puxa, ninguém me avisou] (Bianchi: Ué, essa energia era pra ser confidencial?) (Fell: Poxa! Eu tinha que ter graduado na máxima. #chuta um disparador de raios elétricos.) **passar por minha mao e me arrepiei toda ele pareceu notar e deu um sorriso de canto, **(Fell: acho que eu vou ganhar aquela aposta...)**e eu como a panaca que sou **(Fell: Concordo!)**fiquei olhando ate ele mandar eu entrar pra sala de aula! Drogaa, estraga sentei no meu lugar do lado da minha melhor amiga alice, e atraz **[Tio B: puta. que. pariu.] (Bianchi: Meretriz. Que. Vos. Deu. A. Luz.){Sen Shuu, again (2): Profissional. Especialista. Em. Entretenimento. Nortuno. Que. Entrou. Em. Trabalho. De. Parto.}** **(Fell: É o fim do mundo! Corram para as colinas! Na falta, subam nos coqueiros!)**das minhas outras duas melhores amigas, rosalie e reneesme **[Tio B: MAS ELA NÃO É TUA FILHA, Ô POIA?] (Bianchi: É caso de fã revolts de que a Bella se fodeu e ela não. Liga não, Tio.)****(Fell: Lógica não é o forte dessa fic.)** elas ainda tinham coragem de rir da minha cara! Dei meu melhor olhar mortal pra elas que se viraram na mesma hora pra frente.

Alice- Ta tudo bem mesmo? desculpa mais foi engraçado, e a melhor parte é que o gostosão foi te ajudar! -ela falou a ultima parte sussurrando.

Bella- isso foii mesmo- rimos uma da outra **[Tio B: Patéticas]** **(Fell: Dementes...)**e prestamos atençao nao aula! **[Tio B: Exclamação?]** **(Fell: "Atenção não aula"? #se retorce na cadeira.)**Eu so conseguia olhar aquela bunda e esquecia do resto! **(Fell: Sério, vou ali e volto já. # Bodan segura Fell na cadeira.)**

–Bom ja que a senhorita Swan nao estava na sala eu vou me apresentar de novo, **(Fell: O quê? Vai refazer**** apresentação por causa de uma aluna? Por que eu ainda estou me admirado da falta de noção dessa fic, Jesus Cristinho?)**me chamo Edward Cullen, sou professor de biologia **(Fell: Pronto! Bella vai pedir uma aula particular de anatomia.)**, e vou lecionar ate o fim do proximo ano onde eu vou me despedir de voces e voltar pra londres, minha terra, **[Tio B: é agora que ele tira um saquinho de chá earl grey e olha para todos com superioridade?] (Bianchi: Se liga Eddy, você não é a última bolacha do pacote.)****(Fell: Os ingleses estão revoltados com essa ligação.)** vim com meus irmaos Emmett e Jasper que vao dar aulas de Ed. fisica e História sucessivamente e o Jake **[Tio B: Muito bem explicado, supondo que todo mundo conhece essa cambada e tal...] (Bianchi: Tá, você falou que o Jasper e o Emmet são seus irmãos, mas e o Jake? O quê que ele tem a ver com você?)** **(Fell: Tenho medo de saber, cara Bianchi!)**vai dar aula de matemática. Bom apresentado novamente agora senhorita Swan me dê exemplos de répteis?**(Fell: Ela é um exemplo! Não, pensando bem, Bella é um tosco exemplar de uma mula manca.)** ja que esse é o assunto da aula.. **[Tio B: Que PORRA de tipo de aula é essa? o.O] (Bianchi: Primeira aula de ciências, YAY!)**

–Eu tava tao concentrada tentando olhar aquela bundinha **(Fell: Vou precisar de limões, meu estômago está revirando...)**dele e matar aquela loira oxigenada que tava quase comendo ele que nem me toquei que ele falava comigo **(Fell: Hormônios...)**a alice **(Fell: Autora, minha querida, você é um caso bizarro de criatura sem noção de regras de escrita. Fico me perguntando se você escreve seu nome com inicial minúscula.)**teve que me cutucar pra que eu saisse do transe **(Fell foi contar os frascos de ervas suspeitas do seus estoque, por medo da personagem haver saqueado alguma coisa.)**.

Bella- Aiii sua louca... pra que isso? **[Tio B: Que rude.] {Sen Shuu, que vai ficar até o fim: Que deselegante! *Tumblr, a gente vê por aqui. =D*}(Bianchi: É, Alice, era só você ter derramado ácido nela!) (Fell: Era só ter afagado o cabelo dela com uma moto-serra ligada, carinho de amiga para amiga.)**

Edward-Porque eu to falando com a senhorita e voce não me responde pode nos dizer o mundo que você tava **(Fell: Estava na terra dos mafagafos!)** pra que possamos viajar nele e vê se la é tao interessante quanto minha aula? **[Tio B: Isso é péssimo, acho que nunca mais reclamo dos meus professores.] (Bianchi: Eu também, com um professor desses me atirava do oitavo andar. Aonde a dona Maria mora e eu sempre posso entrar. (8) -q) (Fell: Planeta bunda do professor... Na boa, não iremos entrar numa de American pie, né? Tenha dó, autora!)**

–Aiiiiiii essa doeu, maguou **(Fell: Putz! Errei novamente! Era pra matar!)**e agora to sofrendooo! **[Tio B: Mas é viada mesmo, viu? *desprezo*] (Bianchi: Sofrer? Pra quê? #atira na Bella com uma espingarda#)(Fell mira novamente uma banda de tijolo e joga.)**

Bella- desculpa, eu nao to me sentindo muito bem! **(Fell: Alguma vez você esteve sóbria? Sério?)**claro que eu posso te dar vários exemplos de cobra pode ser? **(Fell: Nossa, eu já tinha me esquecido que essa merda toda tinha começado com um pedido de exemplo de répteis...)**

Edward- Pode? disse erguendo a sombrasselha em duvida... **[Tio B: Que medo desse diálogo.] (Bianchi: Sente a indireta!) (Fell: Ele tá querendo...deixa eu fugir, deixa?) {Sen Shuu: Consultando aqui meu dicionário de línguas ancestrais do Ártico, descobri que "sombrasselha" é uma modalidade de corrida em que participam apenas meninos com cabelos loiro-dourado. *dá uma cheirada num vidro de arsênico*}**

Bella- Bom pra começar tem a do tipo oxigenada **(Fell: OMG...Fala sério, autora. Demência adolescente tem limite, pensando bem... nessa fic a falta de noção extrapola todos os limites!)**que de exemplo te dou a Jéssica aii óoo na sua frente que ta pra enfiar os peito na sua cara. **[Tio B: YOU GO GIRL faz ela se arrepender de ter saído do útero, garota.] (Fell: Entramos no maldito lance da classe das piranhas taradas.)**- todo mundo deu risada e ao mesmo tempo olhou pra mim com cara de assustadoo **[Tio B: Uai, eles riram ou ficaram assustados? Decida-se] (Bianchi: Ou fizeram os dois separadamente, por que, né.) (Fell: Bizarro!) {Sen Shuu: "HAHAHAHAH AAAAAAAAH!O,O"}** e a vadia querendo me matar. **(Fell: Vou apoiar a moça, tenho aqui uma pistola automática muito eficiente.){Shuu: Dá-me um V! Dá-me um A! V! A! D! I! A! VA-DI-A!}**

Bella-continuando, a lauren, a leah...aahh **(Fell: Certo, e o professor bundão vai deixar a doida delirar numa boa?)**

Edward- Chega senhorita Swan pra diretoria agora! **[Tio B: Vai precisar de uma cadeira permanente lá, pelo visto.] (Bianchi: Talvez até VIP!) (Fell: Eu providencio!# arrasta uma cadeira elétrica para a diretoria.)**

Bella- Denovo? fala sério, eu vivo mais la que aquii**(Fell: Dê tchau para sua turma, cria de capote, tem uma cadeirinha especial pra você lá. #olha diabolicamente para a personagem.)** eu hein! **[Tio B: Não disse?]**

Alice- Bell's fica quietinha meu amor vai ser melhor pra tiii... **(Fell: Sim, como vai... Alta voltagem, será rápido, mas não garanto o tal do "indolor".)**- alie? ahhh nao ate ela! **[Tio B: E essa é a versão 2011 de "Até tu, Brutus?". Pra provar que o mundo sempre muda pra melhor, gente.] (Bianchi: Até que enfim, mas não foi convincente... Melhora o português que aí sim!)**

Alice- Professor se o senhor me permite eu vou acompanha-la ate La **(Fell: Ei, eu só coloquei cadeira especial pra uma!)**, ela nao ta bem mesmo pra ta fazendo isso ...**(Fell: Bebeu água da privada, sei.)**

Edward- tudo bem alice, mais volte logo! **(Fell:Compreensivo...)**

Sai de la espumando de raiva **[Tio B: Anti-rábica?] (Bianchi: Ah, vou precisar tomar?) (Fell: Na dúvida...# se aplica a vacina.)**, mais **(Fell: Não resisto! É "mas", criatura!)**essa garota pensa o que ? ele é meu poxaa! **(Fell:**** O lance já tá assim? Viu o bundão há algumas horas e já bateu a certidão de propriedade do cara? Estou com medo!)**O que? eu to ficando louca! **(Fell: Não, meu bem, você é louca!) ,.**ciumes e isso mesmo que eu to sentindo por um cara que eu acabei de conhecer? **(Fell:**** Pois é, né?)**sou loouca mesmoo...**(Fell: De fato...)** mais ele e tao lindo que da vontad... **[Tio B tomou quatro tylenols com uma dose de vodka e teme que não vá morrer.] (Bianchi está comendo curry e mostra o quanto ela se preocupa com essa fic, mostrando seu dedo feio.) (Fell foi desmafagafizar o jardim de plantas carnívoras.) {Sen Shuu está com o Cebolinha, traçando um Plano Infalível para pedofilar o B. e perdeu o parágrafo.}**

Alice- fala o que ta acontecendo ? eu percebi que você se interessou por ele! mais justo por ele Bell's, vai ser mais dificil que penseii,eu sabia que essa espera pelo cara certo ia da nisso, **(Fell chuta mafagafos enquanto Bodan vigia a desmafagafização, pronto para arrastar a ripadora para a ripagem caso ela tente fugir.)**nunca beijou, nunca namorou e agora se Fu**... **[Tio B: NUNCA NEM BEIJOU E QUER O PROFESSOR. Mas puta que pariu, viu...] (Bianchi: What?) (Fell:Hein?)**

Bella- Cala a boca alice, fala devagar e baixo pelo amor de deus! **(Fell: Nem mesmo Deus conseguiu uma letrinha maiúscula aqui, puxa vida!)**tamo no meio da escola vai que alguem escuta isso eu to lascadaa... ai meu paizim me ajuda! **(Fell: Ó Jesus! E eu que pensei já ter visto as piores tosqueiras do mundo das fanfics...)**

Alice- eu sabia! Poxa ele é um gato mesmoo aiii deus do ceu! só tem um pequeno problema Bella **[Tio B: PEQUENO, hihi] [Tio B 2: Entenderam? Tô falando do pênis dele. Rárá. Piadas de pênis. As melhores.] (Bianchi riu.) (Fell jogou um mafagafo na personagem.) {Shuu ficou na pokerface.}**

A interrompi e perguntei

–Qual?**(Fell: "Ele é gay!"){Shuu: O "PEQUENO". *aproveitando a piada alheia*}**

Alice- ele é nosso professor e depois do showzim **[Tio B: showZIM.] (Bianchi: Alice from Bahia.) **que você deu de ciúmes **(Fell: Milagre! Uma palavra acentuada! É inacreditável! Vou tirar uma foto!)**ele deve ta pensando que você nao gira bem,**(Fell: Ele estará certo, se estiver pensando isso.)** o que nao decha **[Tio B: X. X SUA VACA LOUCA FUGIDA DO MANICÔMIO. "DEIXA". DIACHO.]{Shuu: Diaxo. *apanha de todos os rippers.*} (Bianchi: Que preconceito do hell com o "X".)** de ser uma verdade!

– E ainda fala na minha cara?- a olhei indignada - tu é minha amiga ou o que? **(Fell chuta mais meia dúzia de mafagafos.)**desse jeito nao preciso de inimiga! quer saber? **(Fell: Não.)**isso é loucura foi só coisa de momentoo eu vou esquecer. Vamo deichar quietoo por enquatoo certo alice? **[Tio B: As pessoas realmente falam desse jeito de onde essa menina vem?] (Bianchi: Diga-me o planeta que eu extermino a raça!) (Fell: Estou pronta para fazer baixar o apocalipse no planeta dessa criatura.)**

Ela concordou com a cabeça e disse que ia pra sala antes que sobrasse pra ela tambem.

Entrei na sala da minha mami dessa vez sem bater e Deus **(Fell: Glorioso Senhor, estou vendo miragem? Tem uma palavra com maiúscula aqui?)**o que ele estão pensandooo?**{Shuu: Ele provavelmente ESTÁ pensando em como, caralhos voadores cobertos de leite condensado, criou alguém com tamanha falta de vergonha.}**

–MÃE, PAII pelo amor de deus tranquem a porta sacoo.- Os dois tavam se agarrando atraz da mesa da pra acreditar, que nojooooo! **[Tio B: "AH EW, QUE FIC MAIS NOJENTA E TRÁGICA PORÉM CÔMICA"] (Bianchi: Essa fic só me pareceu, trash, entediante, trash, problema de criança com 12, e ah, trash.) (Fell: Altamente trash.)**

Renné- Ta fazendo o que aqui denovo? aprontou o que dessa vez dona Isabella? **[Tio B: Quem para de se pegar e começa a chamar os outros de Dona? Medo.] (Bianchi: LOL.) (Fell: Vou bem ali e vou já. #sai correndo.){Shuu estende uma cordinha e derruba Fell em plena fuga.}**

Charlie- Oi filhota! **[Tio B: Charlie burro, pouco ou muito?] (Bianchi: Voto no extremamente.)**

Bella- Oi, Eu tava na aula de biologia daii o professor pediu uns exemplos de repteis eu deii e ele nao gostou só isso! **[Tio B: Que jeito de por a situação.] (Fell: Altamente convincente. #é barrada na portaria ao tentar fugir.) {Shuu: Tudo questão de expor os fatos. Sempre.}**

Renne- me engana que eu gostoo senhorita Isabella, desembucha! Nisso meu pai segurava o riso eu hein? sera que ele ta bem... **(Fell: Confuso...){Shuu: "...drogado, tipo eu?"}**

Bella- Bom eu dei de exemplo a Jéssica,a Lauren- Fui interrompida por duas gargalhadas que eu juro que nao acreditei que vinha deles! **[Tio B: "Vinham". São duas pessoas. Estúpida.]**

Renne- isso eu nao posso discordar- Essa é minha mamii! viram por que é bom de vez em quando a mami ser diretora, se fosse outra eu tava de castigoo...- Detençao Isabella! **(Bianchi: Oh, snap!)****(Fell: Professor Snape? #olha esperançosa.)**

Bella- O QUE?eu menti por acaso? elas são mesmo, ela tava dando encima **[Tio B: Que agora virou uma palavra só...] (Bianchi chora.)** **(Fell tentou fugir novamente, mas foi recapturada e amarrada numa cadeira para continuar a ripagem.)** dele e eu so cortei as asas dela, idiotaa!- me interromperam e ELE pediu pra entrar...  
>Renne- Ta na hora do intervalo e eu chamei o Professor Cullen aqui...se comporte aii que eu tenho algo pra falar com ele! <strong>(Fell: Impressão minha, ou a retardada da mãe dela também vai ficar secando a bunda do professor novo?) {Shuu: Chamou por telepatia?}<strong>  
>Bella- Ok- fiz sinal de que tava passando um ziper na boca <strong>[Tio B: Mas ela nunca "beijou" nenhuma parte do corpo de ninguém mesmo...] (Bianchi: É mesmo...)<strong> pra ela ver que eu não ia me intrometer!Continuei sentanda na cadeira e minha mami mandou ele entrar e meu papi foi sentar no sofa que tem na entrou e ela pediu pra que ele se sentasse na cadeira ao meu lado.**(Fell: Sei...)**  
>Renné- Bom pra começar ela me disse o porque de estar aqui e eu ja dei castigo que ela merece- ele concordou com a cabeça e eu o olhei com uma cara que eu acho que metia até medooo no capeta <strong>[Tio B: Medooooooo no capeeeeeetaaaaaaa.] (Bianchi: Epa, chamaram o exorcista?) {Shuu: Algo assim: <strong>**/394/****}**

**(Fell olha com desprezo para a personagem.)** . Ele sorriu de canto e olhou pra minha mami e disse  
>Edward- então suponho que nao seja por isso que me chamou certo? <strong>(Fell: Ela quer te dar as chaves da casa dela, já que vai dar no pé no fim de semana, queria saber se você pode trocar a caixinha de areia da Bella e trocar a água do pratinho também.)<strong>  
>Renne- Bom na verdade o professor que daria detenção <strong>(Fell: Ô saudade do Snape...)<strong> aos alunos nao vai poder estar aqui nem hoje e nem amanha **[Tio B: É tudo tão conveniente nessa fic, não me conformo.] (Bianchi: Nunca me conformei...)****(Fell: Nem eu!)**, entao ja que o senhor deu o castigo espero que possa ficar mais uma hora depois da aula com ela?~**[Tio B: Que porra de interrogação/ exclamação foi essa?] (Bianchi: Inventando novos pontos.)****(Fell:**** Que combinação do capeta é essa?)** - eu quase me engasguei com minha propria saliva! **[Tio B: Nojenta] (Fell: Eca! Ela estava babando?)**  
><strong><br>**Bella-O QUE? Mami do meu coração eu pago semana que vem, entao eu nao tenho mais nada que faz...**[Tio B: Olha, eu me perdi. Não entendo maaaaaais nadaaaaaaa.] (Bianchi: What? #2) (Fell: Aonde estou? Que lugar é esse? Quem sou eu?){Shuu: De onde vim? Para onde vou? Qual meu objetivo aqui? *explode*}  
><strong>Edward- Eu fico , sem problemas. **[Tio B: Que fácil, ele.] (Bianchi: Ele tava na seca mesmo!)****(Fell: Vai rolar corrupção de menores aqui.){Shuu tira a mão da perna do B.}**.- Otimo! mais quem esse cara ta pensando que ée? hein? **[Tio B: Professor substituto?] (Fell: O Mário, aquele que te pegou atrás do armário #Bodan morde a canela de Fell.)  
><strong>Renné-Ótimo, estao dispensados- Começamos a sair quando ela disse- nada de gracinhas filha, vou saber se cumpriu tudo. **[Tio B: "Nada de gracinhas". Nada. De. Gracinhas. Vou ir pegar meu Valium.] (Bianchi: Desiste, sua filha vai acabar dando pra esse babaca daqui alguns cap.) (Fell: E vai me fazer vomitar até as tripas!)  
><strong>Edward- Farei questao de contar se ela nao comparecer! **(Fell: Leve chicotinhos, coleiras, algemas e conte para mãe dela caso a ninfeta se recuse a usar um dos apetrechos.)**- Ahhhhh meu paii, o quee eu fiz pra esse cara? por que ele me odeia tantooo? **[Tio B: Porque você é uma analfabeta imprestável com o cu aceso?]** **(Fell: Você nasceu, isso é insuportável!){Shuu: Só irrita a mim essa falta de diferenciação entre falas e narração? Sei lá, só verificando.}**Saímos da sala e seguimos um do lado do outro no completo silencio eu espumando de raiva **[Tio B: Anti-rábica? +1] (Fell: Já estou vacinada.)** e o desgraçado rindo, RINDO? acreditam nisso? **[Tio B: Querido Deus: Mate-me. Valeu, obrigado por tudo,Tio B.] (Fell: Senhor, se tiver uma vaguinha na lista da titia Morte, diz para incluir meu nome também, valeu!){Shuu: RealMorte TÔ SEGUINDO! =D}**  
><strong><br>Notas finais do capítulo  
><strong>Bom esse foi o primeiro capitulo... **(Fell:**** Seria tão bom se fosse o último...)**espero que tenham gostadoo! **[Tio B: Isso foi uma piada certo?] (Bianchi: Há há há há. #Rindo ao estilo da Victorique#)(Fell: Se alguém gostou, o mundo está perdido!)**  
>Beijos :* comentem por favor! <strong>(Fell: Ripagem é mais eficiente, colega.)<strong>

**Bianchi foi procurar queijo na geladeira pra colocar no curry, mas não tinha, então no processo de comprar ele, foi atropelada. O motorista fugiu, e não se sabe se a ripadora está viva.**

**Fell está gritando por Bodan que desapareceu numa ninhada de mafagafos e a deixou amarrada na cadeira.**

**A última vez que viram Shuu, ela estava fazendo uma maratona de hentais no quarto da Bianchi.**

**Tio B foi pegar Terêncio na creche dele quando foi atacado por uma trupe de pirralhos pederastas que o arrastaram para um porão medonho e cheio de cd's do N'Sync. Nenhum resgate foi pedido ainda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ela reprovou em gramática 2 - o retorno!**

**Tio B: eu sei gente, essa fic é nojenta. mas somos brasileiros que não desistem nunca, então let's go!] (*Amers se benze*) (Bianchi chora.)(Fell: Vamos nessa! # prepara um bule enorme de chá alucinógeno.)**

Entramos no refeitório e o desgraçado ainda teve a audácia de me dar tchauzim **[Tio B: Ah, não, gente baiana na fic de novo. Sabe, pra um povo conhecido por ser preguiçoso, eles vão pra tudo que é lado...] ! (Amers: Tchauzim! *se afasta vagarosamente*) (Bianchi vai junto com o "desgraçado".)** Esse mundo ta perdido **[Tio B: Olha, gente, é ironia ainda no primeiro parágrafo!] (Amers: Nem me diga!) (Bianchi riu.) (Fell começa a consumir o chá.), ele nao tem medo de morrer nao? (Amers: É porque você não é ameaça, miguxa!) (Fell: Juro solenemente que não irei perder tempo falando da falta de acento.)** se bem que seria um disperdicioo **[Tio B: Disuáti?](Amers: Hein? o.O) (Bianchi: Uáti?) (Fell: Cuma?)** eu fazer algo com ele que nao seja beija-lo, agarra-lo **[Tio B: Bella anda com uma lata de querosene enfiada entre as pernas, pra causar incêndios toda vez que ela vê o Ed] (Amers: Hormônios desgraçados!) (Bianchi: Esses adolescentes achando que já podem aprontar todas...). (Fell: Terei pesadelos.)** Enfim voces sabem o que eu quero dizer neh **[Tio B: Na verdade não, querida, elabora mais]?(Amers: Não entendi.)(Amers#2: Acho que ela usa muitos pontos de exclamação e interrogação pra dar efeito...) (Bianchi: E come os acentos e faz a questão de não usar a gramática do modo correto.) (Fell: Criminosa contumaz.)** fui ate a mesa onde minhas girlsfriends **[Tio B: GIRLS. FRIENDS. GIRLSFRIENDS. GIRL NÃO VIRA PLURAL AI NÃO, AUTORA SERVA DO DEMÔNIO] (Amers: AMADA, se você não sabe escrever nem em português, não apela pro inglês, por favor!) (Bianchi: Odeio isso.) (Fell: Posso desistir de ripar? Nem pensar? "...Censurado...")** se encontravam e me sentei com elas, e logo começou o bombardeio de perguntas! **(Amers: "QUEM É VOCÊ? POR QUE SE SENTOU CONOSCO?") (Fell: " de qual buraco você saiu, cria dos infernos?")**

–E aii tua mae te chingou muito? **[Tio B começou o movimento "Ame ganhem uma camisinha"] (Amers: Vixi, meteu a mãe no meio!) (Bianchi: Tragam o "X" de volta!) (Fell: "X", nós amamos você.)**

– O gostosão foi la te dedurar mesmo**?[Tio B: Dedar**] (Amers: QUEM em boa consciência tem conversas assim? D:) (Bianchi: Ninguém. Até um bebê tem uma conversa mais inteligente que essas retardadas.)**

–Ai deus se fosse eu jogava ele na parede e o chamava de largatixa! **[Tio B: Filhota, you're doing it wrong. O certo é você falar "Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa". Nem putinha sabe ser direito...] (Amers: Vergonha alheia pelo poeta responsável por esta obra.) (Fell: Começou a carnificina das frases populares#olha apreensiva.)**

– Eu vou ter um orgasmo bem aquii [**Tio B: ABAFA, CADA ORGASMO É UM FRESH #lailadominique] (Amers: Virgem detectada!) (Fell: Eu vou precisar de limões para ripar isso!)** olha aquilo? **(Fell: Onde? O quê?)** - esses dois ultimos comentarios só podiam ter vindo da reneesme **[Tio B: que é sua filha] (Amers: ISSO É PERTURBADOR!) (Amers#2: Se um dia eu escutasse minha mãe falar "gostosão", a última coisa que aconteceria é eu fazer menção a "orgasmos". No mínimo iria vomitar a um canto!)**, ohhh garota doida.** [Tio B: Que, again, é sua filha] (Amers: Ai Tio B, nem liga!)**

Bella- ta falando do que pimpolho? **[Tio B: Não contavam com a minha astúcia? OPS esse é o chapolim, mals ae gente] (Amers: "Pimpolho" é uma palavra masculina. Usá-la para falar de uma garota é ERRADO. O certo é "pimpolha".) (Bianchi: Virou script agora?) (Fell observa um momento propício para empreender fuga.)**

Nessie- me chama de pimpolho de novo que eu vou te mostrar com quantos paus [**Tio B: "se abre uma interestadual numa vagina"] (*Amers se engasga com chá e sangra pelo nariz*)** se faz uma canoa! **(Amers: Crap! Prefiro a do Tio B!) (Bianchi: Eu também!) (Fell: E eu também!)** Aiii meu deus eles vao sentar na **(Fell: Não pensei inocências.)** mesa do lado da nossa! **[Tio B: RÁPIDO, TODO MUNDO AJA CASUALMENTE] (Amers: "FAZ DE CONTA QUE NÃO ESTAMOS FALANDO DELES!") (Fell: "Finjam que estamos discorrendo sobre a crise econômica na Grécia.")**

Me virei pra ver de quem a loca **[Tio B: A Shakira chegou?]** se referia e meu queixo caiu literalmente **(Amers: Virgula)** é claro! **(Amers: Cair "literalmente" indicaria que seu queixo realmente apodreceu e caiu.) (*Amers esconde o tubo com a bactéria devoradora de carne*)** Deus beleza **[Tio B: Mim confuso?] (Fell: Mim também.)** e de familia mesmo **(Amers: Hm... Então existe um Deus Beleza que também ajuda a Família? *faz anotações*)(Fell vai pesquisar no Google sobre essa divindade.),** os dois braquinhos sao lindos e o morenoo **[Tio B: alguém me explica?]**? oooh gosh que gatoo! **(Amers: Momento "eu-tenho-doze-anos-e-tenho-quedinhas-pelos-caras-populares" detectado.) (Amers: #2: Pobre Bella, pobre, pobre Bella demente!) (Fell: Vou ligar para os enfermeiros do hospício# percebe que o sinal de telefonia já era.)**

Nessie- O moreno é meu tira o olho! -lê pensamento garota**[Tio B: você gostou de todos, idiota, se elas falarem bem de _qualquer um_, elas "leram a sua mente"] (Amers: Isso foi... Patético?) (Fell: Sim, isso foi patético.)?** eu hein!** (Amers: "?" e "!" dá AQUELE efeito dramático!) (Bianchi: I'm lost.)**

Rosie- O fortão é meu! **(Fell: Isso aqui virou mercado de escravos?)**

Alice- o loirinho é meu e o Ed é seu Bella! **[Tio B: Nossa, mas como ninguém imaginava que nenhum desses casais aconteceriam, não? Estohl súrprêsuh.] (Amers: Não... Na verdade essa fanfic serve para explicar como foi a divisão dos casais da série. Aí o resto dos acontecimentos foram invenção. Até, tipo, o fato deles serem vampiros, lobisomens e a Re(sei-la-oq) filha da Bella.)**

Bella-O QUE?- ops falei alto demais, todos do refeitorio nos olhavam **[Tio B: Tempo verbal é o mais novo mutante na Xavier's]** inclusive eles!- Voces estao doidas? **(Amers: Óbvio, para estarem numa fic dessas...)** Alice e o papo de que ele é meu profeessor?** (Amers: HEIN? CUMA?)** - falei essa parte sussurrando pois o idiota e sua cia sentaram ao lado da nossa mesa! Eles nao tem a sala dos professor pra se socializarem nao? **[Tio B: essa é a primeira coisa que ela pensa que faz sentido.] (Amers: :O) tinham que vir pra ca? (Amers: É porque eles sabem das taras de certas pessoas e gostam de exibir o corpitcho translúcido)**

Rosie- se ele achava que voce tinha algum problema ele tirou a duvida agora Bellinha!** [Tio B boceja antes de notar que Terêncio roubou seu cd da Ke$ha e está berrando a letra de Take It Off em cima da cama] (Amers: Eu acho que ninguém nunca teve dúvidas, minha filha!) (Bianchi boceja.) (Fell tenta sair de fininho.)**

Bella- vai se lascar! **[Tio B: Por ISSO a fic é censurada!]** ele nao é meu e eu nao sou dele!** (Amers: "... Ainda!") [Tio B: NÃO SOU DE NINGUÉM, EU SOU DE TODO MUNDO E TODO MUNDO É MEU TAMB- #apanha#](Fell pensou na mesma música mais ficou calada para não apanhar e continua se esgueirando para fora do QG.)** Acabou a conversa sobre esses assunto estamos entendidas?

– elas fizeram que sim e a nessie sussurrou:- isso ele escutou e ainda fechou a cara, **(Amers: e também pensou: "Deus, por favor não deixe ela ser afim de mim! Eu imploro!")** eu acho que voce** (Amers: "... NÃO...")** ta sendo correspondida! **(Amers: Amor platônico. Um mero olhar faz a menina achar que o carinha tá afim.)-**ela sorriu pra mim e eu como boba que sou cai na dela **(*Amers foi limpar o quarto dos mascotes*) (Bianchi foi dar comida pros mascotes.)(Fell fugiu.)**

Bella- Sério? voce acha isso? **[Tio B: Tsc, tsc. Ingênua...] (Amers: "Não, tô de brinks! HAHAHAHAHA")**

Alice e Rosie ao mesmo tempo- Valeu Nessie conseguiu a confissao! **[Tio B: Creepy much?] (*Amers boceja)** - e garagalharam bem ato as minhas custas **[Tio B: Olhem bem para essa frase. Reflitam e pensem.] (Amers: SINIXXXXXTRO!) (Amers#2: BAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA)-** e eu fiquei calada o resto do intervalo **(Amers: Ponto final e depois letra maiúscula.)** depois dessa dizer o que? **(Amers chuta o "e" do começo da frase pra ver se ele cresce)** ele me olhava de vez em quando **(Amers: "e...")** eu dava **(Amers: UI! Sério? Eu jurava que era platônico!)** meu olhar mortal pra ele, que simplesmente sorria disso! **[Tio B: Abega, que romantchico!]** **(Amers: É perturbador o fato de que o carinha é, hm... _PROFESSOR_ dela_ e _deve ser uns 20 bilhões de anos mais velhos.) (Amers#2: Ele sorri por pena!)**

O restante das aulas se passaram bem depressa, tivemos aula com o fortão que se chama Emmett **(*Amers chora*),** ele é uma graça **(Amers: Ela AMA pontos de exclamação, mas nas horas em que eles se aplicam ela os ignora. DAMN!)** todos**[Tio B: Todos = garotas e parcela gay da comunidade escolar] (Amers: Todos = garotas PRÉ-ADOLESCENTES e parcela gay da comunidade escolar!)** amaram ele, principalmente a Rose! O jasper** (Amers: Substantivos próprios começam com letra maiúscula.)** é mais calmo e super inteligente tambem **(Amers: PONTO) (Amers#2: Eu não gostaria de ver o Jasper deturpado pela fic... Eu até gosto desse personagem!),** o que eu nao aprendi em historia do incio do ano pra ca eu consegui compreender a metade nessa aula **(Amers: PONTO. Início maiúsculo depois do ponto.)**que ootimo isso **[Tio B: é tãããão conveniente isso, acho xocantchi]! (Amers: AMAZING, BFF!) (Bianchi: Ai, ki lindúh!)** A Alice que se deu bem **(Amers: vírgula!)** a danada**[Tio B: danadêêêênha],** fingiu ta na duvida e ele foi atencioso com ela, ganhou o dia! **(Amers: Amor platônico detectado²²!)**E eu me ferrei neh agora que acabou as aulas tenho que ir pra detençao! Saco, mil vezes Sacoooooo! **[Tio B: garotinha escatológica, essa...] (Amers: AH NÃO! Por favor me diz que essa não é uma daquelas fics "detenções NC" com professores danadinhos!) (*Amers saiu correndo pra assaltar o estoque de limões da Fell!*) (Bianchi sai pra assaltar o estoque da Fell, também.) (Fell que estava escondida dentro de um tonel de limões armazenado no seu estoque, foi descoberta por Amers e Bianchi.)**

Entrei na sala e fiquei esperando o professor idiota/Cullen **[Tio B:Tãããããão ofensiva, to boquiaberto] (Amers: DEMAIS! Isso devia ser marcado "M" só por causa das insultos!)** chegar. Ele ta demorando (**Amers: Se preparando mentalmente pra te aturar!) (Fell: Escolhendo os melhores apetrechos dominatrix que ele tem no armário.)** ja faz uns dez minutos que eu to aqui, bom ele nao vai se importar se eu tirar uma soneca neh**?(Fell: Claro que não, é super normal alguém tirar uma soneca prestes a receber um castigo disciplinar de um professor.)** Naoo, nao vai! **[Tio B: meu professor de física também faz perguntas e depois ele mesmo as responde. Ele tem 65 anos, é careca, gordo, feio, entediante e casado com uma mulher maior que uma bola de demolição. Achei relevante dizer isso.] (Amers: Acabo de imaginar a quedinha platônica da Bella com um cara assim, Tio B!) (Fell mastiga dois limões de uma vez.)** abaixei a cabeça e consegui tirar um cochilo- 15 miniutos depois- eu tava sentindo uma mão acariciar meus cabelos **(Amers: PEDOFILIA! PEDOFILIA! PEDOFILIA!) (Bianchi: PROCESSA! PROCESSA! PROCESAAAAAAAA!) (Fell: ESCALPELA! ESCALPELA!)** mais o soninho tava tão bom e o cafuné também! **[Tio B: porque acordar com mãos mexendo no seu cabelo não é nenhum pouco razão para alarme] (Amers: Porque acordar com um PROFESSOR acariciando seus cabelos é suuuuuper normal!) (Fell: Porque dormir numa sala para castigos disciplinares é ultra normal.)** Pus minha mãos sobre a que tava acariciando minha cabeça e senti uma corrente eletrica **[Tio B: sabe, eu já vivi 16 anos e nunca senti essa porra dessa corrente elétrica. Alguém? Não? Ok. ] (Amers: Tio B tirou as palavras de meu teclado!) (Bianchi: #2 na Amers.) (Fell esconde o cabo elétrico com o qual tentou eletrocutar a personagem.)** passar por meu corpo e me arrepiei da cabeça aos pés **(Amers: A "mão" tava ligada a um fio de alta tensão!),** meu pescoço tava descoberto e eu senti um sopro ali e me arrepiei mais ainda **(Amers: Isso é bizarro!) (Fell: O cara tá tentando acender a fogueira dessa tarada?)** , tentei abrir os olhos mais a claridade fez meus olhos doerem **(Amers: "porque meus olhos tavam descobertos e meus olhos são sensíveis, então abri os olhos, mas decidi que olhos fechados são melhores que olhos abertos")** e eu os fechei novamente, **[Tio B: essa frase não termina, não?] (Fell: Frase de metro e noção inexistente.)** fui me acostumando e encontrei um par de esmeraldas me fitando **[Tio B: esmeraldas não "fitam", filhota. Elas só ficam lá. Inanimadas. Sabe por que? Porque são objetos inanimados.] (Amers: Era um basilisco! Ela olhou nos olhos dele e morreu! :D FIM!) (Fell: Oba! Posso ir cair fora?)** sorri pro anjo que tava na minha frente ele retribuiu, **(Fell: Eu vou vomitar.)** passei a mao no seu rosto **(Fell: Cadê meus limões?)** e senti uma mistura de prazer **(Fell vomita antes de conseguir por um limão na boca.)** e choque ao mesmo tempo.. **(Amers: Drogaram a Bella!) (Bianchi esconde as drogas.)**

–Tao liindo...- sussurrei **[Tio B: Alguem já notou que essa é a cena mais esquisita que já ocorreu numa escola e que não terminou com alguém metendo processo em outra pessoa?] (Amers: Ainda. É porque o efeito do Boa Noite Cinderela ainda não passou!)** e fui abrindo os olhos ate que me dei conta de que **(Fell: "O cara na frente dela era o professor careca de 65 anos que o Tio B descreveu.")** era o professor que tava agachado a minha frente... **(*Amers vomita*)(Fell oferece limão para Amers.)** levantei rapido demais pelo susto e me desiquilibei **[Tio B: desequelibRou]** caindo por cima dele **(Amers: COMO isso aconteceu é suspense!), (Fell vai pegar um balde para vomitar dentro.)** sentii **[Tio B: demorou pros vibradores voltarem, eu tava até estranhando]** sua mao na minha**(Fell: "...censurado...")** cintura e gemi com seu toque [**Tio B: Dada? Pouco ou muito?] (Amers: Ah, não! Começaram os gemidos!) (Fell: Terei muitos pesadelos!)**, ele me olhou de um jeito que parecia ser de luxuria e desejo**,(*Amers imagina seu professor de Geografia olhando para alguém com "luxúria" e "desejo" e vomita seus rins*) (Bianchi vomita seu fígado.) (Fell vomita as tripas.)** seus olhos estavam negros **(Amers: Cinco segundos atrás ela tinha dito "esmeralda". Se decide, filha!)** e eu nao consegui me mover, nem sair de cima dele... ficamos nessa bolha **[Tio B: PARA TUDO tem uma bolha envolvida? QUERO IR PRA CASA] (*Amers estoura a bolha com um alfinete*)(Fell tenta jogar um balde de cubo de gelo nos personagens.)** ate que ele quebrou o contato visual e ficou olhando pra baixo, o modo como nossos corpos estavam juntos **(Amers: Ou seja, SECOU GERAL!),** pelo menos eu achei que fosse isso, foi quando senti um vento e meu bumbum **(Fell: Alguém soltou um pum?)** se arrepiou e eu me toquei que ele olhava era minha bunda, canalha **[Tio B: não entendi, você esperava outra coisa?] (Amers: Eu avisei!) (Amers #2: Como que ele olhou pra BUNDA dele se eles tavam se agarrando de frente? o.O #ContorcionismoFeelings!) (Fell: As fics e suas descrições bizarras!)** ! Com o tombo minha saia do colegio subiu e minha bunda ficou de fora, sorte que hoje eu pus uma calcinha de renda preta assim ele nao acha que eu seja tao menina**[Tio B: se é pra ele te achar madura, vai de calçola, então] (Amers: PÁRA TUDO! Então quer dizer que de manhã, antes de ir pra aula, ela já sabia que ia mostrar as partes íntimas por aí?) (Bianchi: Esse mundo tá perdido!) (Fell: Corram para as montanhas!)** ! resolvi atentar **[Tio B: atentar? tipo um atentado? tipo terrorismo? OSAMA NÃO MORREU, GENTE] (Fell tenta ligar para o presidente Obama.)** o capeta ja que tava no inferno mesmo **[Tio B: o ditado não era "tá no inferno, abraça o capeta"?] (Amers: Ela vai pro inferno. Em breve! *prepara o coquetel molotov*)(Fell desiste do presidente Obama e tenta contato com os ninjas do Nepal.)** , e mexi sobre ele e senti algo volumoso na minha intimidade, **(Amers: NÃO! NINGUÉM ME DISSE QUE ISSO ERA NC! NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!) (Bianchi: NÃO! EU NÃO ME PREPAREI PSICOLOGICAMENTE!) (Fell: Espera! Deixa eu tirar o Bodan da sala!)** gosh, fiquei molhada só de pensar o quanto é grandee **[Tio B: Assim, desse jeito, sem preliminar nem nada?] (Amers: É porque a Bella é super experiente e talz...), (Fell vomita.)** ele gemeu e eu aproveitei e passei uma perna de cada lado das suas **(Amers: Enquanto estava agachada no chão...? Sei!),** sentei encima **[Tio B: que _ainda_ é uma palavra só, aparentemente]** literalmente com minha intimidade,** (Amers: Porque sentar em cima com seu braço seria meio impossível né?)** e fiz minha cara que eu achava ser sexy **(Amers:... Mas que na verdade não era...) (Fell tem uma crise de riso)** e pedi:

Bella- Desculpa prof! eu me assustei com o senhor tao perto de mim...-espalmei **(Amers: D:)** minhas maos em seu peito e me abaixei e sussurrei em seu ouvido novamente- desculpa? **[Tio B: você já pediu desculpas, oferecida] (Amers: Aí ele vai dizer que não, e que ela merece ser punida. Depois o NC começa. .)**

Edward-Huuummm...- me apertou mais contra si e eu gemi mais ainda** [Tio B: todo mundo geme tão facilmente...] (Amers: É tudo tão vocal... Ela diz "Ahhh" e ele diz "Hummm" e eu digo "Heeein?") (Bianchi: E eu digo "ARGHGHGHGHGHGHGH!" enquanto vomito.) (Fell: e eu dou no pé enquanto posso!# sai correndo.)** e ele claro faltou me jogar na parede **(Amers: Do chão vai pra parede, da parede pro chão... *boceja*)-Diabaaa [Tio B: LOL ALGUÉM ME ABANA, TÁ DIFÍCIL RESPIRAR] (Amers pega um leque e se abana, deixando Tio B. no vácuo...**), vai me matar assim!-sussurrou, (**Amers: Nossa... Nossa... Assim você me mataaa... *É apedrejada*) (Fell é atingida por uma das pedras jogadas em Amers.)** me apertou mais ainda se isso era possivel e aproveitei que tava perto do seu ouvido e sussurrei de novo- de prazer prof?** (Amers: "Não, de nojo! Agora abra o livro da página quinze e tenha um pouco de amor próprio!")** vou te matar assim é? **[Tio B parou de ripar e mandou Terêncio ir comprar um daqueles romances de banca da harlequin pra ele, que eles prestam mais] (Amers foi preparar o rifle pra matar a Bela e o Profs. CUllen) (Bianchi foi preparar o cabo de alta tensão.) (Fell se recuperou da pedrada e tentou fugir novamente.)**- comecei a levantar decima **(Amers: "encima"... "decima"... Eu gostaria de conhecer a professora de alfabetização da autora!)** dele nao sem antes me esfregar mais um pouco nele, **(Amers: E nove meses depois...)** ele tentou me segurar mais eu fui mais rapida, levantei dando a visao de baixo da minha saia que ele nao tirava o olho, safadooo! **(*Amers boceja abertamente, sem se preocupar com os sentimentos alheios*)**

Bella- ta na minha hora prof.. ate amanha! (**Amers: Até nunca! *fuzila!*) (Bianchi joga Bella e o Cullen na piscina junto com o cabo de alta tensão.) (Fell volta para apreciar a tentativa de assassinato realizada por Bianchi.)**- sai de la o deixando de boca aberta, Nao acredito que eu fiz isso **[Tio B: nem eu] (Amers: _Prostitutas_não fazem tudo isso!) (Fell: As prostitutas estão chocadas.)** , meu deus **(Fell: será se nem Deus merece uma letrinha maiúscula aqui? Ou a autora é ateia?)**to virando uma perva **[Tio B: virando? EURI] (Amers: Não. EU sou perva, essa aí tá virando outra coisa...) (Fell: Os pervos mandaram dizer que estão chocados com a Bella.)** o gosh **(Amers: Quem é gosh?),** eu nunca pensei que fosse fazer algo assim na minha vida! Alice, Rose e Nessie, isso eu preciso delas!** [Tio B: o que, ela é bi e vai descontar a frustração sexual nas amigas? Isso tá ficando pior que a squickfick #impossível] (Amers: AWWW, LESBIANS!) (Fell vomita.)**

Liguei pra cada uma e marquei daqui duas horas la em casa, peguei meu carro(uma bmw preta)** [Tio B: autora sonhando alto? acho que sim.] (Amers: Pshh, FICHINHA. Aqui no QG temos BMWs, Volvos, Porches e até Lambretas... Tudo depende dos veículos apreendidos em ripagens. *Se prepara para apreender a da Bella) (Bianchi já saiu do QG com uma trava de roda.) (Fell foi ajudar Bianchi.)** sai **(Amers: O verbo sair no passado ainda tem acento. "SAÍ")(Fell: É o ódio que a autora tem de acentos, deixa pra lá.)**em disparada pra casa. Almocei e fui tomar uma banho, mais um fim de semana sozinha **[Tio B: sozinha? suas amigas não tão chegando, poia?] (Amers: Vai me dizer que não tem pai e mãe nessa aqui?)**, isso pode ser ate boom! As meninas chegaram e nos sentamos na sala e antes que eu conseguisse dizer algo...

Nessie- to com fome! tem algo bom pra comer? **[Tio B:...gorda.] (Amers está ocupada, comendo doce na frente de um diabético e não pode ripar agora) (Fell foi regar as plantas carnívoras.)**

Bella- Credo nessie nao almoçou nao? vai virar uma tribufuu [**Tio B: TRIBUFU. VADIA DO SEXO QUE ENTROU EM TRABALHO DE PARTO,QUE PORRA É ESSA?** ]garota! tem la na geladeira olha la! depois que ela pegou um pote de sorvete ela sentou quetinha no sofa!Coomecei a contar tudo pra elas que de uns olhares assutados viraram umas caras de safadas.. **[Tio B: metamorfas?] (Amers: Já desconfiava!) (Fell: Tô com medo!# abraça Bodan.)**

Nessie-safadinhaa! **[Tio B: não falei?]**

Rosie- aiii amiga eu te amoo**..[Tio B: por isso? #creepy] (Amers: E eu desprezo todas vocês!)** ele deve ta se masturb**...(Amers:...ando frenéticamente enquanto pensa em outra pessoa. Afinal, homens não gostam de mulheres muito oferecidas, né Tio B. *olha ameaçadoramente*)**

Bella- Cala bocaa, na **(Amers: "...não para, ...")** continua por favor **(Amers: "...!"),** to me sentindo **(Amers: "toda quente por dentro!") (Fell finge que está passando mal para ver se é removida da ripagem.)** pessima, uma pervetida! [**Tio B: tá se sentindo péssima, sim. Ficou toda molhadinha só do cara dar oi, rebolou em cima do anexo dele e depois deu pra se sentir "péssima, uma pervertida". Sei...] (Amers: Não tem nada errado em ser_pervertida._ O problema é quando você vira uma _oferecida_.)**

Alice- Fala serio Bell's, se fosse uma de nós teriamos feito coisa pior, e alem do mais pra quem tavam a ponto de se baterem, uma esfregaçao dessa só prova que você mecheu **[Tio B: nada de camisinhas pra Alice...] (Amers: "... com forças universais que proíbem relações nojentas desse tipo.")** com ele de verdade! **(Fell: "mecheu"?#desce a foice no "ch" e planta um "X".)**

Bella- ou entao que ele é um pevertido tambem! **(Amers: E que homem não é? *dá uma tragada em um charuto cubano**)- alie me olhou com cara de quem ou tu cala a porra dessa boca **(Amers: Ai, violenta!)** e me dexa falar ou eu calo ela pra voce (**Amers: "... e não será com meu puno, e sim com outra coisa!")**! resolvi ficar quieta, baixinha do mal! **[Tio B: tendi nada] (Amers: Ela se encolheu diante do prospecto de lesbianismo.)**

Alice- tenho um plano- Conquistar os nossos profs! **[Tio B: Amigas da autora dizem: "AI ABEGA QUE IDEIA MAS PERFEITCHA ESSA SUA VOCÊ DEVIA ESCREVER SOBRE ISSO!" Não sabem a quem culpar? Culpem as amigas. Aham.] (Amers: Eu ainda tenho expectativas de que isso não seja baseado em fatos reais.)**

Nessie- to dentro, **(Amers: Já? Tão rápido?)** por aquele homem eu vou ate no japão!** (*Amers empacota Nessie e a despacha pro Japão*) (Bianchi: Peraê! Eu moro no Japão! NÃO MANDA ISSO PRA CÁ!) (Fell muda o endereço do pacote e adiciona selos para o Nepal.)**

Rosie-Nao seria no inferno? **(Amers: Claro... É pra onde vocês vão!) (Fell: Eu ajudo a ser bem rápido, só não garanto aquele lance de "indolor".)** Eu topo tambem e voce Bella?

Nessie- tanto faz! **[Tio B: Nessinha é muito rude, interrompeu a Bella antes de ela poder dizer que topava dando a entender que não queria mesmo topar...] (Amers: Isso é jeito de falar com sua mãe, menina?)**

Bella- Adianta eu dizer nao? **(Amers: Mary- Vai-Com-AS-Outras - Sue!)**

Todas-NãO!** [Tio B: "Todas" has joined your party #apanha#]**

Bella- ta bom entao, voces pedindo assim com tamanha delicadeza **[Tio B está rindo com todo o seu senso de humor on] (Amers não riu.) (Fell crava as unhas na mesa.)** eu não vejo outra opção- falei com sarcarmo e as brocas **[Tio B: Brochas*] (Amers: Ela quis dizer "brochas")(Fell: Google: "você quis dizer: Brochas")** ainda riram e começaram a montar o plano de Conquistar os profs! **(Fell: Tenham medo.)**

Amanha iriamos com roupas de arrazar **[Tio B: ahazar*] (Amers: BRILHA MUITO, PURPURINOSA!) (porque é sexta e dia de sexta a gente pode ir de roupa normal! entenderam ne [Tio B: não, explica again?]?** e que eu to nervosaa **[Tio B chacoalha um valium tentadoramente] (*Amers rouba o Valium do Tio B. e sai correndo*) (Bianchi tampa os ouvidos porque a gritaria vai começar no QG.) (Fell aproveita a distração da equipe e tenta fugir.)** poxaa, sera que ele ta pensando besteira de mim?** (Amers: "Besteira" não, mas que você é uma piranha atirada, sim!)** no que eu fui me meter! **(Amers: Droga! Se ao menos você pudesse controlar suas ações, né?)** Fui tentar dormi, mais ele tava no meu pensamento! **(Amers: SAI JÁ DOS PENSAMENTOS DELA!) (Fell: Sai dessa mente que ela não te pertence!)** Da vontade de matar e beijar aquele filhooo da mãe, gostoso, irritante,gostoso,implicante, ja falei gostoso **[Tio B: já sim, duas vezes sem contar com essa e com as outras vezes no cap] (Fell: Ela não vai se masturbar, né?#olha apreensiva.)?** pois é, vamo ver no que isso vai dar, só espero não sair machucada **[Tio B: É COM X, CARALH- ah, ops, nada não]** no meio dessa confusão! **(Amers: Se as pessoas da fic não te machucarem, pode deixar que EU a machucarei sem piedade!) (Fell: E eu garantirei que sejam bem dolorosos.)**

**Tio B pegou seu novo romance da harlequin e pulou as primeiras trinta páginas até a primeira cena de sexo. Enquanto se perguntava o que diabos era uma "bancada invertida" e porque ela envolvia uma poltrona, foi atingido por Terêncio, que caiu da cama enquanto dançava Till The World Ends. Os dois estão na UTI.**

**Amers foi vista pela última vez enquanto assaltava uma loja de armas. Ela bateu a cabeça, desmaiou e ao acordar foi presa resmungando algo sobre "lista de compras".**

**Bianchi voltou das suas provas e disse que vai tentar escrever algo engraçado. Mas antes, ela precisa de um louva-deus, cogumelos venenosos, lista telefônica e chocolate. Não pergunte à ela o que pretende fazer.**

**Fell foi vista chefiando um grupo de ninjas do Nepal que atacaram sem dó nem piedade os personagens dessa fic. Segundo informações, Fell e sua gangue está a procura da autora desse desserviço à língua portuguesa.**


End file.
